In today's computer systems, multiple applications with varying functionality are available to a user. Some of the functionality and functions found in one application are not found in every other application. In the early days of the personal computer, control and function keys were added to the standard QWERTY keyboard to provide additional functionality. The function keys, typically arranged in a line across the top of the keyboard, could be assigned specific commands by the current application or the operating system. Control keys provided cursor and screen control. The control keys allowed the user to make large jumps in most applications. Common control keys include: Home, End, Insert, Delete, Page Up, Page Down, Control (Ctrl), Alternate (Alt), and Escape (Esc).
As more and more functionality and applications have come on line, further keys have been added to keyboards. Some keyboards adapted to operate with the Microsoft Windows® operating system include some extra control keys: two Windows® or Start Keys and an Application Key. As more keys have been added to a keyboard, it has become increasingly difficult for a user to remember the specific functionality assigned to each key or combination of keys, much less find the keys providing a particular functionality. This can be particularly confusing when the functionality of a key changes from one application to another.
The functionality of a key and a key combination has been placed on the keys themselves in the form of text labels or graphic symbols. In some applications, such as Microsoft Word®, functionality associated with certain key combinations is not identified on the keys themselves. With those key combinations, to determine their functionality a user can press the key combination or through the Tools menu access a customize tool, followed by selecting keyboard. By navigating through a list of functions, a user can see which function is assigned to what key or key combination. Also, a user may assign a shortcut for a function to a key or key combination, so-called “hot keys”, resulting in a user-customizable keyboard. The user may set the function assigned to a hot key such that subsequent pressing of the hot key causes the desired function to be performed. Not surprisingly, many users do not take advantage of conventional hot keys because it is inconvenient to assign the functions to the keys, or because they may not even appreciate that such a capability exists. Even when hot keys are programmed, the user may have difficulty in recalling which function is assigned to each hot key. This is especially true when there are multiple hot keys on a keyboard.
Another prior art solution involves providing flip chart above keys as labels to identify the functions assigned to keys or key combinations for different applications.
Generally speaking, a keyboard has a limited number of keys for receiving user input commands. To account for the limited number of keys, certain keystroke commands can perform different functions from one application to another. However, it can be difficult for the user to remember which keys have what functionality at any given time and requiring a user to search through menus in the application to determine the functionality of various key and key combinations can be cumbersome. Consequently, there is a need to make it simpler for a user to understand the functionality for key input commands in a respective application.
Another consideration in improving a user's understanding of various key input commands is to do so without a substantial increase in cost of the keyboard. With input devices such as a keyboard, there is a need to provide an input device that is flexible, inexpensive and can be utilized with relative ease with applications supported by a computer.